Truth or Dare at Hogwarts
by Ansleyrocks
Summary: This is what happens when the students get restless over break and what they must do to have fun.


**Added Note: I do not own Harry Potter the characters and setting belong to J.K. the author of the books.**

"There is nothing to do in this bloody castle." Draco Malfoy says slamming his book shut. The blonde aristocrat was so board that he was reduced to reading like Hermione Granger.

"Tell me about it I have been staring at the same spot on the wall for the past hour." Goyal says as he sits up straight.

"Who would have thought that a Christmas break could be so dull." Pansy says leaning her head on Draco's shoulder.

"What do you say we wander around the castle a bit?" Crabbe asks suddenly from a leather high-back chair in front of the fire.

"I am up for it." Millicent says and Blasie nods in agreement. All the Slytherin's get up and exit their common room finding the castle oddly quiet. As they got to the entrance hall they noticed a small group of Gryffindors headed their way.

"Oh even walking is no fun!" Neville says making the Slytherin's stare when suddenly the two houses stop facing one another in the entrance hall.

"Well looks like you all had the same idea we did." Harry Potter says with a Slytherin smirk making the real Slytherin's stare.

"No way Potter can smirk." Pansy says reaching out to touch Harry's face only to have her hand slapped away.

"So it does appear we have had the same idea." Draco Malfoy says with a defeated sigh.

"Lets call a truce for the break and do something fun." Harry says and the Slytherin's contemplate him for a moment.

"Sounds good." Draco says after only a few seconds shocking his housemates.

"Great anyone up for a little game of truth or dare?" Hermione asks and only Harry knew what she was talking about.

"What?" Ron asks speaking for the others. After Harry and Hermione fill the others in on the game they think about it.

"We are so in." The Slytherin's all say at once.

"Yeah I guess we are to." Ron says rather reluctantly.

"Excellent. Now where shall we play?" Hermione asks.

"Great Hall." Harry and Draco say at the same time before turning to each other with equal looks of disgust.

"Well then that is settled." Hermione says as the group of students walks the few feet to the now empty room. They all sat at the Hufflepuff table because it was neutral ground.

"Okay I will go first. Draco truth or dare?" Hermione asks.

"Truth." The blonde boy says with a smirk.

"That is not fun but oh well. Are you dating Pansy?" Hermione asks.

"No!" Draco yells looking horrified only to be hit by Pansy.

"Would it be so bad?" She asks with mock hurt.

"Okay my turn Potter truth or dare?" Draco asks.

"Truth." Harry says rolling his eyes.

"Are you a virgin and if not who did you loose it to and when?" Draco asks making Harry sigh.

"No I am not a virgin, lost it to Katie Bell in my first year." Harry says and the others gasped.

"I knew it." Draco says with a smirk.

"Okay Millicent truth or dare?" Harry asks the tall, overbearing girl.

"Dare things need to liven up a bit." Millicent says. Harry nods before pulling Ginny Weasley away to confer with.

"Do those two have something going on?" Crabbe asks making Ron go considerably paler.

"Merlin I hope not that would be disgusting." Ron says as Harry and Ginny come back.

"Okay I dare you to kiss Professor Snape." Harry says making Millicent wince.

"Alright." Millicent says getting up as the others follow her down to the dungeons and to Snape's office. They all hide around the corner so that Snape does not see them but so they can see him. Millicent knocks on the potion masters door and it opens after a few moments.

"Ah Miss. Bulstrode what can I do for you?" Snape asks.

"This." Millicent says putting her hands on either side of the potion masters face as she kisses him long and hard before breaking away.

"Thanks." Millicent says before leaving a dumb struck Snape in her wake.

"That was bloody brilliant." Neville says as they sit back at the table in the great hall. The others were silent still shocked by what just occurred.

"Why thank you Neville but it was gorse so please do not make me do that again. Now Neville truth or dare?" Millicent asks.

"Truth." Neville says and Millicent rolls her eyes.

"Alright I liked Draco's question so are you a virgin, if not who did you loose it to, when, and where?" Millicent asks making Neville blush.

"Darn. Okay no I am not a virgin and yeah big surprise there, I lost it to Lavender Brown, second year, behind green house three." Neville says as the others stare at him with open mouths.

"Gees never would have thought." Draco says missing Millicent's pensive look.

"Okay my turn. Pansy truth or dare?" Neville asks.

"Dare." Pansy says.

"I dare you to strip, knock on Snape's door and when he answers say opps sorry wrong door." Neville says.

"Wow you lot must really hate our head of house, but since I am angry with him for giving me a less then satisfactory grade I except this dare." Pansy says stripping in front of the group to her braw and underwear.

"I will take the rest off when we get there." Pansy says.

"Why do you all look so impressed?" Draco asks as they walk the now familiar route to the potion masters office.

"We thought we were the only house that was that open." Neville says referring to all the nakedness that happens in Gryffindor tower.

"Nope we are conservative to the outside eye but when we are in our common room it is a free for all." Goyal says as Pansy throws her braw and underwear at Ron who catches them with a smile as the not shy girl knocks on the door while the others hide in the same spot as before.

"What?" Snape asks opening his door when his eyes go wide and his mouth forms and O.

"Oh no sorry professor I have the wrong room." Pansy says calmly before strutting down the hall and around the corner to where the others were.

"This is a nightmare an honest nightmare first Millicent now Pansy I need a drink." They hear Snape say as he closes his office door.

"Good work Pansy." Hermione says as the girl puts her undergarments back on.

"Thanks I feel so much better now the look on his face was priceless." Pansy says.

Part 2 

After the group got back to the great hall after Pansy's dare it was Pansy's turn to torture someone and the group knew it was going to be harsh.

"Okay Ron truth or dare?" Pansy asks.

"Dare." Ron says making Pansy smile.

"Draco comes here." Pansy says pulling Draco away for a moment before a laughing Draco and a smirking Pansy return.

"Alright Ron, I am going to stick with torturing my head of house so I dare you to knock on Snape's door and ask if he has seen me." Pansy says with a cackle.

"You do realize he is going to think we are shagging." Ron says smiling as he takes off his clothes as the group stops at their usual corner.

"I know but it is worth it to see his face." Pansy says and the others nod in agreement. Ron walks to the door in his lion boxers and knocks. The door swings open and Snape is there with his wand.

"Gee professor I am sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you had seen Pansy? She was supposed to meet me fifteen minutes ago and she never showed." Ron says with his hands on his hips watching as Snape sputters.

"Are you serious?" Snape asks looking sick.

"Yes, but please don't tell anyone we are trying to keep our sex life a secret. Oh well I better go back to the common room." Ron says walking away. Snape leans against his doorframe looking sick.

"This place has gone mental. Too many raging hormones I feel dirty." Snape says shuddering as he closes his office door. Once everyone was seated again it was Ron's turn to dish out the punishment.

"Okay Blasie truth or dare?" Ron asks the pale boy with raven hair.

"Truth." Blasie says.

"Okay are you a death eater?" Ron asks.

"No look." Blasie says rolling up his sleeve to show unmarred skin.

"Okay now Ginny truth or dare?" Blasie asks.

"Great I dare you to kiss Goyal." Blasie says as Ginny crawls across the table and grabs the silent boy kissing him soundly. After a few minutes Ginny surfaces leaving a stunned Goyal in her wake.

"That was different she is one good kisser." Goyal says and Harry nods in an agreement absentmindedly, Ron however notices this.

"You kissed my sister, when?" Ron asks in a whisper looking sad.

"Sorry Ron but last year when I stayed at your house." Harry says looking guilty.

"Nice one." Draco says slapping Harry on the back.

"Okay Hermione truth or dare?" Goyal asks.

"Truth." Hermione asks.

"Are you a virgin, if not who did you loose it to, when, and where?" Goyal asks the old question but still good.

"No not a virgin, lost it to Harry, second year, in his bed while the others were sleeping." Hermione says making Neville laugh and Ron looks sick and really upset, but the Slytherin's look impressed.

"Oh that is good." Millicent says making Hermione blush.

"How could you mate you know I used to fancy her and she is our best friend." Ron says.

"Ron I like Hermione and yeah she is one of my best friends but that only made it more fun and more memorable." Harry says making Hermione blush.

"Okay my turn again, Crabbe truth or dare?" Hermione asks.

"Truth." Crabbe says with a smile, not the usual smirk.

"Are you really as thick as you pretend to be?" Hermione asks shocking the Slytherin's.

"No I just do it because it puts less pressure on me and I don't have to do a thing, really I am just lazy and hate doing the work. Contrary to popular belief I am actually quite talented at potions and transfiguration." Crabbe says shocking the Gryffindors.

"Understandable." Ron says with a smile.

"Okay Harry truth or dare?" Crabbe asks.

"Dare." Harry says.

"Perfect I want to have more fun with Severus, I dare you to kiss Snape and then say you just wanted to let him know you were gay." Crabbe says.

"Alright it should be fun." Harry says making Ron go several shades of pale before reaching green.

"Harry how can you stand to?" Ron asks.

"I am comfortable with my sexuality." Harry says then he knocks on Snape's door and the door slowly opens reveling a worried Snape and when he sees Harry he seems to loosen up. That is until Harry kissed the man.

"Ah I just wanted to let you know I am gay so consider this my official coming out of the preverbal closet." Harry says as Snape wipes at his mouth after Harry rounds the corner.

"Kissed by Millicent, naked Pansy, semi naked Weasley, and a coming out kiss from Potter. Oh I need to lay down." Snape says closing his office door.

"The poor man looks ready to crack." Neville says shaking his head as he sits down again.

"Okay my turn now. Pansy truth or dare?" Harry asks her.

"Truth." Pansy says.

"Have you ever had a sexual thought about a teacher?" Harry asks making Pansy go pink in the cheeks.

"Um yes and just so we are clear it was professor Lockheart." Pansy says making all the guys groan.

"He was a fraud." Harry says.

"A ninny is more like it." Draco says.

"More obsessed with his hair then his class." Ron says in a bitter tone.

"Draco truth or dare?" Pansy asks.

"Dare." Draco says.

"Okay I dare you to admit your undying love for Harry to Snape and cry and say how you think you are not worthy of his affections." Pansy says as Draco runs the worn path to Snape's office and knocks on the door. Snape opens the door daintily and upon seeing Malfoy sighed in relief.

"Finally someone normal. What may I do for you Draco?" Snape asks.

"Well you see sir I am in love with Harry Potter. I cannot go a moment with out thinking about him I mean when I eat I see only him and food does nothing for me, and when I sleep I dream about his hot body and wish it was on top of mine and that he was caressing me and holding me. Oh professor I know I am unworthy of his affections but I cannot help but want him." Draco says wiping tears from his cheeks.

"Thanks for this talk it really helped." Draco says hugging Snape and Draco leaves the now horrified professor in his wake.

"I need McGonagall this is to much I need my Minerva." Snape says running down the hall towards the short cut to the transfiguration wing.

"I think we broke him." Hermione says in a whisper as they sit in the great hall.

"Ten gallons says McGonagall comes to see if we are alright." Ron says.

"I know she will and I have an idea." Hermione says quickly telling the others her plan because they did not know how much time they had. Twenty minutes later when Neville said Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Flitwick were coming the others got into position.

Harry and Draco were at the center of the table snogging, Ron and Pansy were at the Gryffindor table in little clothing snogging, Neville and Millicent were snogging, while Goyal and Hermione were at the Slytherin table with Goyal giving Hermione a massage, and Blasie and Crabbe were sitting at the Ravenclaw table staring into each other's eyes.

"Oh my word." McGonagall says when she sees the kids in the great hall.

"See I am not bloody crazy there is something wrong with them." Snape says as Pansy moans loudly as she and Ron move on top of the table.

"Oh Ronald oh yes." Pansy says trying to stifle her laugh.

"Oh Albus get them off the table people eat their." Minerva says looking in horror.

"Look at Mr. Goyal and Miss. Granger they appear fairly comfortable with one another." The charms professor says pointing to the now moaning Hermione and the smiling Goyal.

"oh right there that is the spot Greg." Hermione says. Snape covers his ears and runs away screaming and McGonalgall goes after him.

"Oh Severus I am sure they can be fixed." McGonagall says believing the students were broken. When only the headmaster and Charms professor were left the joke stopped.

"That was very amusing." Dumbledore says as he and the little professor laugh hysterically.

"Oh Snape was hysterical when he came into the headmasters office with Minerva." The tiny professor says rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Oh and the show you all put on was very believable seeing Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter whom all know to be rivals in that position well it is a good thing I got pictures." Dumbledore says.

"Oh can we have copies?" Pansy asks as her and Ron put their clothes on.

"Yes of course." Dumbledore says as he and his colleague leave the great hall.

"I have to say that was the best game of truth or dare I have ever played." Hermione says.

"Oh lets do it again sometime." Draco says and the others nod.

A few weeks later when school starts again

"Ah potions. You do realize that this will be the first time we have seen Snape since the incident." Ron says as he barrels into class getting a front row seat.

"I cannot wait." Harry says as Snape bursts through the door making the class go silent. When he sees Harry he flinches slightly and a sour look comes over his face.

"Hey Harry look what I have!" Draco says as he runs into class making the professor look at him with a vengeful glare.

"Oh we look good in this one look at his." Harry says passing the picture to Hermione and Ron who pass it to Pansy and the other Slytherin's and then to Neville.

"Oh look at you and Pansy, Ron this is one hot picture." Draco says as Pansy snatches the picture away.

"Oh we do look good in this one I love the way your butt looks." Pansy says making many students gasp.

"Harry you and Malfoy are kissing in this picture." Dean Thomas says.

"Lets give the class another priceless moment." Draco says grabbing Harry and the two being to make out in front of the class. Snape sees this and backs away.

"Oh no they are still infected I need a drink." Snape says running out of the class.

"Took long enough." Draco says as he and Harry stop kissing only for Harry and Hermione to start.

"Oh yeah class dismissed." Harry says and the others leave potions shocked speechless.


End file.
